


失忆

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance Regained, Try to regain the control of life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang





	失忆

“我的大脑出了问题，那关乎于我的记忆，医生说可能是海马体的病变，可能是肿瘤，也可能是感染，他们没有找到任何的病灶。我身体的指标一切正常，于是医生让我出院了。而后的每一天，我的记忆慢慢流失。一开始我只是不记得我一天有过几次做爱，而后我连我刚刚吃过午餐的事情都不记得了。到了之后，我忘记了过去中很重要的一些东西，一串数字，一组符号，某个的密码。后来，似乎一切的记忆沉寂于深渊，再也不能让我听到她们的声响。”

 

 

“你的名字是穆罕默德·萨拉赫，26岁，出生在埃及加比亚省巴斯尤恩市，生日是6月15号，这些你还记得吗？”

“是的是的，我记得，我只是间歇性的失意，Dej，又不是变成了傻子。”Mo撇撇嘴，扭过头去。

“我担心你啊，”德扬从身后抱住了Mo，埃及人惬意地依偎在他的怀中，“医生说的那些话听起来挺严重的。”

“医生总是小题大做。”

“病人出了问题可是他们的责任，医生自然不敢懈怠。”德扬松开了Mo，他晃了晃手中的钥匙串，“我去把车开过来，你就在这儿等会儿我。”

“什么时候……”Mo机警地翻了翻自己身上的口袋。

“一直都在我这里，还是我开车送你来医院的。”

“真的吗？”Mo怀疑地问道，医生几分钟前告诉他他换上了失忆症，病因不明，但是MRI显示不出任何问题。

“假的，我从你那儿偷过来的。”

“Dej……”

“不过确实是我开的车。”德扬吻在了Mo的额头上。“我马上回来。”

 

 

“你去哪儿了，我为什么在医院里？”Mo似乎有些害怕，他急忙钻进了副驾驶座。

德扬被这突如其来的问题给问懵逼了。“你不记得了吗？”

“不记得什么了？”

**_失忆症。_ **

“哈哈，你被骗了。”Mo指着德扬的鼻尖哈哈大笑。后者似乎对这个玩笑并不感冒，德扬只是将车子发动驶离了医院，在回家的路上一言不发。Mo觉得车内像冰窖一样的冷，他生气了吗？“Dej，说些什么？”

“这不好笑。”德扬的语气很是严肃。

**_这下子更糟了。_ **

“别生气了，Dej，这只是个玩笑。”Mo摆摆手。

“我没在生气。”德扬把车刹在了自家的停车道上，他似乎还没有要开门的意思。克罗地亚人转过身面向Mo，他捧起了Mo的脸颊，害怕那人从自己的手中溜走似的。“只是，狼来了的故事，我怕之后我会把你的失忆症当成一个玩笑。”

“你不会的，我相信你不会的。”Mo把头埋在了德扬的胸前，他听到那个人心脏在铿锵跳动，他不会忘记这个声音，因为不知多少个夜晚，他在德扬的怀中，伴随着这段醉人的韵律入眠。“我不会忘记的。”

 

 

“我忘记了。”Mo有些惊慌失措，他冲到德扬身前，泪眼婆娑。

“别着急，慢慢地想，你忘记了什么？”德扬扶着Mo的肩膀，努力让他保持着平衡。

Mo摇摇头。“我不记得了，也许是串数字，也许是密码，我不记得了，我连是什么我也忘记了。”

德扬搀着Mo坐在了沙发上，Mo把头埋在了自己的怀中，仍在轻声啜泣着。

“密码？银行的密码吗？还是社交网络的密码？那串数字很重要吗？”

Mo抬起头，又枕在了德扬的肩膀上，他在不停地颤抖。“不，那不重要，这才是为什么我要哭的原因。重要的信息我都用了云端备份，就算忘记了那些密码我也可以查到。”

“我害怕。”Mo接着说道。“我害怕从一些毫不重要的记忆开始，就像今天我努力想要回忆起的那串字符一样，慢慢地越来越重要的记忆从我的脑子里消失，越来越重要的东西。”

**_害怕。_ **

“行了，行了。”德扬挑弄着Mo的卷发，他安慰着身旁的那个男人。“你有些杞人忧天了，不是吗？人脑会忘记一些无关紧要的东西，就像你总是会清理一下硬盘文件一样，不然那些不怎么重要的文件就会占满硬盘空间。也许你只是暂时忘记了你的那串密码而已，你现在不用刻意去想，忽略它，或许什么时候，它不经意间就回来了呢？”

Mo停止了抽泣。“真的吗？”

德扬还能看见泪水在他的眼眶里打转。“是真的。”

 

 

 ** _我们这是在梅尔伍德吗？_** Mo看着自己的红色训练服，心中闪过一丝疑惑。 ** _想必是的了。_** 没有观众，队友们轻松惬意地交谈着，虽然约尔根依然是那副严肃样子。Mo稍稍有些安心了，他不希望哪天比赛的时候突然忘记了自己在干些什么事情。“嘿，Mo，把球传过来。”马内拍拍手，朝自己方向比划比划的示意。Mo一脸茫然，球被旁边斜插过来的亨德森给抢过去了。马内张开双臂，耸耸肩，有些无奈。

“刚刚是怎么了？”德扬两眼直视前方。

Mo一只手撑着头靠在车窗上，望着往来车辆行人。

“嗯？”

“刚才你也像这样。”

“你什么意思？”Mo似乎有些恼火。

“我是说，你最近很容易走神，就像刚才你在训练场上那样。”

“你明白这其中的原因。”Mo冷冷地说道。

“但是他们不知道。Mo，你得和克洛普谈谈这件事。”

副驾驶座上的Mo这下子被彻底激怒了。“谈什么？我的失忆症，什么病因也查不出来？不，Dej，那样我不仅仅可能再难以首发上场，甚至退役都只是时间的问题。我的大脑很健康，那只不过是医生搞错了。还记得我上次给你提到过的那串密码吗？我想起来了，Dej，是的，我想起来了。”

Mo喘了口气，他重新靠在了座椅上，平静了许多。“抱歉，Dej，我很抱歉。能在开快点吗？我想回家了。”德扬听得出Mo语气中的颤抖，他在忍着泪水。德扬右手松开松开了方向盘，将Mo搂在了怀中。

 

 

天蒙蒙亮，Mo翻了个身，手臂落在了身旁空无一人的床垫上，余温还在。 ** _可是Dej去了哪儿？_** “Dej？”他大叫道。“Dej？”厨房里传来了锅碗瓢盆的撞击声还有鸡蛋松饼的香味。

“早上好，Mo，昨晚睡得还好吗？”德扬扭过头，Mo扶着门框站在厨房外。

“早安，Dej。”Mo接过德扬递过来的盘子，盘子上新鲜出炉的松饼还冒着热气。“看上去很棒。”

“相信我，”德扬吻在了Mo的额头上，“尝起来会更棒。果酱还是黄油？”

“蓝莓果酱，谢谢。”

德扬已经很久没有享受过这样平静的早餐时光了，他希望时间能再慢一些，再慢一些。刀子撞在了精致的骨瓷餐盘上，清脆的响声，Mo切下一块松饼，送进了嘴里，蓝莓果酱顺着嘴角流了下来。他愣住了，Mo发现德扬正聚精会神的看着他。“怎么了吗？”Mo问道。德扬伸出拇指擦拭掉了Mo嘴角的果酱，然后又拿舌头舔干净。“现在好了。”德扬微笑着。

“谢谢。”Mo的脸上泛起了红晕。德扬明白，Mo的症状在恶化，自己的Mo不会这样，至少在他们正式在一起后是如此。这一切仿佛回到了他和Mo刚认识没多久的样子，德扬很怀念那段时光，但是他也怀念和Mo更加亲密无间的那段回忆，似乎对于后者，Mo已经忘却了。可是德扬没有，德扬还记得。对于Mo而言，很多事情变成了第一次。想到这里，德扬觉得有些伤感，同时有些害怕将来，将来的Mo没有了过去，即便有，德扬也不在其中。“没关系。”他抽出几张纸巾把手指擦干净，脸上还保持着刚才的微笑。

 

 

“洛夫伦，德扬·洛夫伦。”不知从什么时候开始，Mo的眼神出现了一丝淡漠，他仍似从前那样开朗明快，可是德扬知道却也不同于从前了。很多时候，Mo仅仅是遵循教条一般谦逊有礼，他很少开玩笑了，对待队友时如此，和德扬在一起的时候也是如此。

“谢谢你开车载我回去，洛夫伦先生。”

“别客气，叫我德扬就可以了，Mo。”德扬在心中暗自苦笑。 ** _请叫我Dej，行吗？_**

“真的是很巧呢！你家和我家只隔了三个街区。” ** _是的，我很早以前就知道了。_**

“德扬，今天是周五，我准备了聚礼日的晚餐，如果你晚上没有安排……”

“不，不……”德扬不会拒绝和Mo在一起机会，“我很闲的。”

“太棒了，”淡漠的神情一扫而光，Mo的脸上洋溢着愉悦和兴奋。“我的家人，他们都在埃及，之前在切尔西，后来去了意大利，再后来又回到英国，总是我一个人。你知道吗，洛夫……德扬，我一直都没有什么能交心的朋友。”

“很抱歉……”

“不不不，你理解错了，我是说我有很多朋友，但是像你这样的，德扬，你是头一个。”Mo继续说着。“你对我很好，德扬，不仅仅是开车接送我，不仅仅是这个。”Mo长吁一口气。“我不知道，我总感觉有什么不对劲，你知道我喜欢Costa，喜欢意式玛奇朵，但是你不仅仅是了解我。”

“和你说话的时候，我总能说上很多很多，德扬。”Mo显得有些阴沉。

**_我们不只是朋友，Mo，如果你还记得的话。_ **

“我应该说句‘谢谢’？”

“是我该对你说这句话，谢谢你，Dej。”

有那么一瞬间，德扬觉得Mo又变回了原来的Mo，他的内心悸动着，他努力以理智压抑着心中奔狂的情绪，德扬有些后会答应Mo的晚餐邀请了，他现在希望快点把Mo送到家，然后随意找个理由脱身。从现在开始，和他在一起的每一分每一秒，对于德扬来说不亚于地狱业火的煎熬。德扬觉得自己快虚脱了，他把方向盘捏的死死的，直到指关节发白，额前渗出了一滴一滴的汗水。

“你怎么了，Dej？”

**_快推掉他的邀请。_ **

“身体不舒服吗？要不换我来开车？”Mo从座椅上起身，充满关切地问道。

**_再晚就来不及了。_ **

“没什么，就快到了。”

Mo又靠在座椅上。“也许我刚才的话让你觉得误会了，不过真的很幸运，Dej，能在利物浦遇见你。”

咯吱……德扬一脚急刹，把车停在了路边。他俯身压住了Mo，嘴唇贴在身下那人的唇上。

**_我想你了。_ **

Mo没有反抗，他平静地接受着德扬的吻，却又似为此等待了一生，久久不愿离去。

最后是德扬主动从这样的旖旎之中离开，而Mo还有些恋恋不舍。两人喘着粗气。当德扬想要再次亲吻Mo的时候，他伸手挡在了自己和德扬之间。“你知道，按照教条，我不该爱上你。”

“很久以前你就告诉我了。”

“是吗？”

“那时我说，‘嘿，Mo，去他妈的教条’。”

德扬拨开Mo的双臂，深深地吻在了他的唇上。Mo嘴角上扬，泪珠从他的眼角滑落，27年前那个出生在埃及一个小镇上的婴儿，在出生的27年后，他好像第一次得到了他想要的。可是他却不知道为什么，这个吻他是如此熟悉怀念。仿佛他曾经拥有过，却遗失了。空谷中传来阵阵回音。Mo笑了，他觉得自己从来没有像今天这样幸福过。

 

 

“你好，我是穆罕默德·萨拉赫，叫我Mo就可以了。”Mo朝着德扬伸出右臂。

“你好，Mo，我叫德扬，德扬·洛夫伦，我来自克罗地亚。”德扬紧握住Mo的右手。

那一天在梅尔伍德的训练结束后，Mo发现他新认识的朋友——德扬·洛夫伦，他家和自己的仅仅相隔了三个街区。

“你还没车吧？我送你回去，我家和你家顺路，而且我家还远些。”

“行啊。”Mo愉快地接受了。

“喔！停车，刚好前面有一家Costa，我给你买杯咖啡吧，德扬。”

“你确定吗？我觉得星巴克的咖啡更好啊。”

“哈？德扬，你到底懂不懂咖啡？”Mo嘲笑道。

他们下了车，朝着咖啡店走去。微风静静拂过利物浦的大街小巷，默西河的水气滋润着城市里万物生长，鸟儿飞过空中“吱吱”啼鸣着。Mo走在了前面，德扬看着金色的阳光打在了他身上。

“Mo……”

“什么？”Mo回眸一笑。

“意式玛奇朵？”

“你是怎么知道的？”

**_一切如旧。_ **


End file.
